Lights Off
by Daniratoe
Summary: She would always love the things they shared with the lights off. Cheesy, fluffy RobRae One-Shot.


**Hey, Hey, Hey! How are you RobRae shippers!?**

**Just coming to submit another RobRae One-shot. I absolutely adore this ship and I'm obsessed with it, so for all of yoou, this is a really fluffy, cheesy story. I hope you like it, so Read and Review, don't forget about it!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I just do thid for fun and for the entretainment of fellow Robrae shippers.**

**Pairing: Robin&Raven**

**Summary: She would always love the things they shared with the lights off.**

* * *

**Lights off**

He seemed to be thinking so hard for an answer. She waited patiently and then he responded. "You are damn hot"

"That's absolutely not helpful, Boy Wonder" Her voice pronounced between light chuckles and whispers, her face flushed "I'm serious, Richard. What is it so special about me?"

He smiled again crookedly. Raven stared hard at him waiting for an answer. He chuckled.

"I dunno" Was his only answer in the darkness of the room, complemented with a shrug, the moonlight illuminating their bare bodies. He caressed the crook of her slim waist while he watched her in full awe. She rolled her eyes exasperated, but said nothing, waiting patiently for him to continue talking.

She was beautiful when she was exasperated at him in any way.

"It's difficult to explain. Why don't you do your thing and look into my thoughts yourself?" he said, laziness reflecting his expression.

She sighed and closed her eyes, a small smile marring her lips while she held Robin's left hand in her own while the other kept caressing her body. It soothe her, just like meditation did but in such a different way. It also created a series of tiny explosions in her skin, her body catching fire in every single touch. It was amazing how the same action relaxed her and turned her on so much at the same time. She could not help it.

"I might as well do that" she answered in a tired whisper, and he just stayed there admiring her nude body against his "but you left me so tired tonight..." her voice was almost a whisper and it seemed she could fall asleep at any moment. He chuckled again. She sure was drained.

"I am tired too, Rae" he commented, and then his voice turned playful when he got closer and added, all the while leaving wet kisses all the way from her chest to the crook of her neck. "oh, but you surely seemed to be enjoying my hands on you, my sexy dark lady"

She blushed furiously and laughed lightly, trying to keep herself quiet while he kept kissing her body in secret places. He should not play with fire this way!

"Oh, Richard" She said in between chuckles and ragged breaths "Stop that! I won't contain myself if you keep doing it! Something may break –again!"

He laughed loudly between hot kisses and tickles. She shushed him trying to keep her moans and chuckles quiet. " Oh, that seems to be quite a delicious threat from your lips, Rachel. I might as well try this new side from you, it sounds promising"

She groaned, half on intense pleasure and embarrassment.

"We'll wake the entire T-Tower up if you don't stop it, Boy Blunder" she whispered. Rachel words didn't seem to express the same as her body antics, because her hands fled to his head and caressed his black hair and strong torso while his kisses started to get more passionate and determined to find her lips.

She decided to evade his lips in an attempt to start a cruel play which didn't last that much, for he got frustrated and took her face in his hands and pressed his lips with hers in a hard, demanding, and passionate kiss. She was taken aback but responded eagerly. She could feel him getting turned on under the covers and she managed to stop him. She wanted it as much but her body also wanted some rest.

Silence filled the room for a moment, ragged breaths and intense gazes watching each other their hands all over their bodies, until her voice broke in the darkness.

"I love you" she admitted in an intimate whisper looking at his eyes. His lustful blue gaze softened and a sincere smile made its way to his lips. She wanted to keep kissing them, but before she could do that, she heard him say:

"I adore you" her heart clenched in her chest with excitement. He was such a sweet bird sometimes. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and she started caressing his face and lips, admiring him.

He was so handsome, she almost forgot to breathe. Rachel decided she was such a lucky woman.

"You are beautiful" were his next words in the silence of their dark room. She understood this as his serious answer to her question "You are a very intellectual person, who likes to learn new things by herself, like, you're eager to discover the world but you're just too composed at the same time to express it openly, but you still do it. I love the color of your hair and eyes. Your gaze is such an infinite road to your soul it takes my breath away every time I look at them." He licked his lips and kept quiet for a moment, sighing and pondering how to explain himself in the next words, she caressed his cheek all the while, a beautiful small smile in her lips, listening at him.

"I was not lying –you are inhumanely hot, and sexy–" she blushed and he smiled at this. He loved that too. "You know me so well, huge part of it because of our bond and your telekinetic powers, but you still have managed to know exactly who I am, understand me and love me for who I am –something really few people has managed in my life. You are my dark angel, both as Raven and as Rachel Roth. You are perfect to me, even with your –few– flaws" he concluded.

They laid there in silence looking at each other. His hands were in her waist again –God he loved her body so much it hurt south– and she had a wide smile and a flush in her face.

"Thank you for saying all that bullshit, Bird Brain" she teased. He let go a breath he didn't know he was holding and rolled his eyes, annoyed.

She laughed at his expression and his brows furrowed a bit. She loved him and all the things they shared after love-making. He was so relaxed right after it that he would be no longer Robin, the hero of Jump City, but only Richard Grayson, a young man with blue eyes, joyous personality and the most gorgeous body in the planet. And her boyfriend.

"I expected something cheesier from you, Rae" he whined. "I was serious this time."

She laughed loudly again, this time forgetting it was well past midnight and everybody else was sleeping in the T Tower. "I know, love" she answered and closed her eyes, moving closer to his body so he could embrace her. "Thank you for saying all that about me. I never thought you would think such things about me, it is really sweet –and you know that that's not a usual thing coming from me"

"Just the truth for you, Beautiful" he said, she smiled widely at the pet name and they both closed their eyes to sleep.

Rachel decided she definitely loved all the intimacy and love they shared when they turned the lights off. It was something to cherish.


End file.
